Eve: The Messenger Truth 101
by Davin Nation1
Summary: Eve finds herself in the big bad city of Los Angeles with no memory. She is aided by three strangers who hold the secrets of her past and the key to her destiny.


Eve: The Messenger "Truth" 1.01  
  
Series Premiere  
  
TEASER  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. THE EDGE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT  
  
The club is packed, there are people dancing, music blaring, drinks being served, and everyone is just having a good time. This is obviously one of the more happening hotspots in the City of Angels.  
  
MONTAGE - People dancing, drinking, laughing.  
  
EVE (VOICE OVER) I once said that Destiny comes to pass in strange ways. At the time I had no idea how right I was, nor did I have any idea of how strange those ways could get. The natural order of things is that people are supposed to be born, live, and then die. I did that. The Heavens accepted me, but spit me back out here...in Los Angeles.  
  
END MONTAGE  
  
FOCUS IN ON: A young woman, 20, african american, light brown hair. (Evan)  
  
This woman seems to be attracting attention from all of the men dancing around her. She laughs and has a good time, and all the guys around her seem to be enjoying the show. She dances around everyone, commanding their attention. However, her attention soon leaves them and turns to a man watching her from a distance as he sips a martini. He is dressed all in black, with his long dark hair slicked back. Obviously a black hat, not a model citizen. The sight of this man seems to frighten the woman. As he begins to walk up to her, she starts fighting through the crowd to get away.  
  
He pushes rudely through the crowd in his persuit of this woman that he has obviously done business with before.  
  
The woman finally makes it off the dancefloor and takes the first exit she sees, her heels making a nice tapping sound as she runs out of the club. The man does not quicken his pace, he knows he'll catch her.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. THE EDGE NIGHTCLUB - DARK ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
After the woman exits the club, she runs down the dark alley that runs along the side of the large building of The Edge Nightclub. She runs, her heels still tapping the ground. She looks back to see if anyone is following her.  
  
No one is there. She turns back around and BAM, she runs right into the man. He laughs, and she backs away in fear, up against a wall. She begins to cry.  
  
EVAN (crying, begging) Jake, please...please don't hurt me, man.  
  
JAKE I'm sorry, sugar. But you knew the rules just like everyone else. No one leaves Jake Larson...until I'm ready for them to go.  
  
EVAN I know, I'm sorry, I'll come back, baby, just please don't hurt me.  
  
JAKE What kind of person would I be if I gave in to every crying, begging bitch that left me? I wouldn't be the man I am, would I? The man you fell in love with.  
  
The woman realizes that she's going to die anyway, she has nothing left to lose.  
  
EVAN (defiant) I never loved you.  
  
JAKE Really? What about (imitating the Woman) Oh, Jake...please don't stop, oh yeah! Faster!  
  
EVAN You're a monster.  
  
JAKE And you're dead.  
  
Jake pulls out a knife from his pocket, and gently caresses the woman's neck with it as she is frozen in fear. This is the part he enjoys, the fear factor.  
  
JAKE (CONT'D) Can you guess which part of a woman I love to cut up first?  
  
BERNADETTE HARRISON jumps onto the scene, aiming her gun at Jake. From the badge hanging on her belt, we see that she is an officer of the law.  
  
BERNADETTE Freeze, police!  
  
Jake turns to Bernadette, his expression saying "How dare she interrupt me!" He still holds the knife to the woman's throat. She's still sobbing and crying.  
  
JAKE Well, aren't you a pretty little thing.  
  
BERNADETTE Drop the weapon, now!  
  
JAKE You look good enough to eat.  
  
That line kinda wracked Bernadette's nerves, but she keeps her cool, gun raised and ready to fire.  
  
BERNADETTE Shut up! Drop the weapon now, or I will fire!  
  
Jake laughs and turns back to the woman, and laughs to her as if she's on his side.  
  
JAKE Can you believe this woman?  
  
Jake laughs harder.  
  
BERNADETTE I'm not going to tell you again, drop the knife!  
  
Bernadette doesn't even notice the dark figure that emerges from the shadows behind her. The big and well built man clubs her with the handle of his gun and she goes down in a heap, falling unconscious. Her cell phone drops out of her pocket. The woman cries harder, her savior is down and out.  
  
JAKE Thanks, Barney.  
  
Barney nods, not much for words. Jake turns back to the woman, ready to slit her throat open.  
  
EVAN Please no!  
  
JAKE I'm really going to enjoy this. This is all kinda turning me on.  
  
EVAN You're sick.  
  
JAKE Yeah, maybe. But you won't be caring about that in a few seconds.  
  
He starts to push down on her throat with the knife, but before the skin is cut, the man is grabbed by a shadowy figure. She throws Jake down, and he tumbles over.  
  
REVEAL - EVE  
  
She looks at Jake like he's the scum of the earth. Barney takes his cue and charges at Eve. She side-kicks him in his midsection. He doubles over, and she gives him a good right hook to the jaw. When she turns back to Jake, he's already up and lunging at her. She flips him over on his back. By this time, Barney has recovered and he charges at Eve. She ducks and he jumps clear over her, hitting the pavement hard, and he is knocked unconscious.  
  
Bernadette starts to wake up. Her vision is blurry as she sees Eve standing Jake up and laying punch after punch on him. When her vision becomes clear she slowly stands up as Eve delivers the final blow, a high kick that sends Jake flying into the wall, knocked out. Evan runs away, crying and whimpering. Eve watches her go.  
  
EVE (to herself, sarcastic) You're welcome.  
  
Eve turns back to Bernadette.  
  
EVE (CONTINUED) (CONT'D) Are you okay?  
  
BERNADETTE Oh, yeah, I'll live. Uh, those were some very impressive moves, are you an officer?  
  
EVE No, I'm just a girl.  
  
BERNADETTE Huh, you should consider joining the force they could use someone like you.  
  
EVE Thanks.  
  
BERNADETTE No, thank you, for taking these guys out for me, we've been trying to nail them for over a month. I'm Bernadette, by the way, homicide detective.  
  
Eve and Bernadette shake hands.  
  
EVE I'm Eve.  
  
Eve politely smiles. That name strikes a chord in Bernadette, and her expression turns to surprise.  
  
BERNADETTE Eve?  
  
EVE Yep.  
  
BERNADETTE Uh...I know this is probably going to sound a little weird, but does the name Eli mean anything to you?  
  
Eve is a little confused.  
  
EVE No, I don't think so.  
  
BERNADETTE How about Gabrielle?  
  
EVE Nope, no bells ringing, sorry.  
  
Eve turns to leave, but Bernadette appears desperate. She catches up and grabs Eve's arm.  
  
BERNADETTE What about Xena?  
  
Eve stops and looks at Bernadette.  
  
EVE Okay, now that name sounds familiar.  
  
BERNADETTE Eve, can you tell me about your childhood, were you some kind of fighter?  
  
EVE (Curious) No, but...I lost my memory three months ago. I don't remember who I am. Do you...know me?  
  
Bernadette thinks of a way to answer.  
  
BERNADETTE Uh, no...I must've mistaken you for someone else, I'm sorry. Thanks again for the assist.  
  
Eve smiles and nods before she enters the club. Bernadette runs back to where the unconscious men are and picks up her fallen cell phone. She quickly dials a number then puts the phone to her ear. After a moment, she speaks.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) (serious) Les, do you ever turn your phone on? I hope you get this message soon...I found her, Les. She's here. Eve is here.  
  
Bernadette hangs up the phone. Jake stands up behind her. She senses him, then elbows him in the head, knocking him unconscious again.  
  
CUT TO OPENING CREDITS  
  
  
  
END OF TEASER  
  
ACT ONE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - MORNING  
  
The sun shines in through the one window in this whole apartment. We see that Eve lives in a very small and shabby apartment. It has very modest furnishings, Eve obviously can't afford that much. A small kitchen, a bathroom, and bedroom/living room are all that make up this box of an apartment. It's home to Eve and she's glad for that. She sleeps peacefully in her bed until the alarm clock goes off. She rolls over and pushes the off button. Silence once again. She sits up and looks around at her place. She keeps it pretty clean and neat, but it's still nothing to really be proud off. Suddenly Eve has a flash.  
  
FLASH CUT TO:  
  
EXT. VILLIAGE - DAY  
  
Livia rides hard into the village, wearing a helmet to add to her fierceness. She rides to the center of the village then pulls her horse to a hault, flipping forward to dismount, giving her warcry. She takes off the helmet and we see her face.  
  
FLASH CUT TO:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - MORNING  
  
Eve snaps out of it, rubs her eyes and shakes it off, thinking it nothing more than a half asleep dream. Eve pulls the covers off of herself and gets out of bed. She walks to the bathroom and closes the door.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM - SHOWER - MORNING  
  
Eve stands in the hot shower, staring off into space as the water shoots down on her. She doesn't think, doesn't move, just stands there.  
  
FLASH CUT TO:  
  
INT. LIVIA'S CHAMBER - ROMAN EMPIRE - NIGHT  
  
LIVIA (To Xena) Rome is my Mother!  
  
FLASH CUT TO:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - BATHROOM - SHOWER - MORNING  
  
Eve shakes that vision off too, then snaps back to reality and proceeds to take her shower.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - MORNING  
  
Eve, wearing a towel, takes a waitress uniform out of her dresser and lays it down on her bed, looking at it in disgust. She reluctantly takes her towel off and starts to put it on.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. STELLA'S DINER - DAY  
  
And this is the lovely dining establishment in which Eve works. At the moment she's busy refilling the basket on the counter with ketchup packets. She sees two old women enter the diner and take a seat. She grabs her notepad from her her apron pocket, grabs two menus from a shelf, and makes her way over to their table. She puts the menus infront of them before she speaks.  
  
EVE (emotionless) Hi, welcome to Stella's Diner, I'm Eve and I'll be your waitress this morning. What can I get you to drink?  
  
OLD WOMAN 1 I'll have an Iced Tea, please.  
  
OLD WOMAN 2 Oh, that sounds good. I'll have one of those too.  
  
Eve starts jotting it down.  
  
OLD WOMAN 1 You know it isn't really an Iced Tea kind of morning, how about a cup of coffee instead.  
  
OLD WOMAN 2 Oh, that sounds good. I'll have one of those too.  
  
Old Woman 1 and Eve look at Old Woman 2 questionably. Eve almost looks like she wants to smile. She crosses the Iced Teas off of her notepad and writes two coffees.  
  
EVE Two coffees, coming right up.  
  
She leaves the table.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. POLICE STATION - DAY  
  
Bernadette comes in with a tall Starbucks cup in her hand, her bag drapped over her shoulder. She seems to be in a rush, perhaps she was late this morning. She makes it to her desk and sets her cup and her bag down, before noticing the very fat file that rests upon her desk.  
  
BERNADETTE Hmm...  
  
She opens the folder and starts reading the first page. Then she picks up the entire casefile and walks up to the Captain's office door and politely knocks.  
  
CAPTAIN (OFF SCREEN) Yeah.  
  
Bernadette enters.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. POLICE STATION - CAPTAIN'S OFFICE - DAY  
  
Bernadette comes in and stays quiet as the Captain is currently on the telephone.  
  
CAPTAIN (in to phone) Listen, I'll bury you in the ground if it isn't done. Get it done ASAP or you're going to wish you were never born. Glad we understand each other, goodbye.  
  
The Captain slams the phone down, obviously frustrated.  
  
BERNADETTE Everything all right, Sir?  
  
CAPTAIN Oh, yeah, everything's fine. That was just my wife on the phone.  
  
Bernadette decides not to persue that any further, and holds up the casefile.  
  
BERNADETTE Sir, I wanted to ask you about this file. It was on my desk.  
  
CAPTAIN Very perceptive, Harrison.  
  
BERNADETTE Well I was just wondering why the Morris Casefile would be on--  
  
CAPTAIN It's your case now, Harrison. Catch Vander Morris, make me proud, anymore questions?  
  
BERNADETTE I thought Jonathan had the Morris case.  
  
CAPTAIN He's on maternity leave.  
  
BERNADETTE (Dumbfounded) Sir? Jonathan is on maternity leave?  
  
The Captain is obviously embarrased, but tries to cover it up by raising his voice.  
  
CAPTAIN Oh, you know what I mean, his wife had a baby yesterday. Anyway, I figure after the way you caught Jake Larson and Barney Marino last night, you deserve this.  
  
The captain starts writing something.  
  
BERNADETTE Oh, well that wasn't exactly...uh...  
  
Bernadette almost tells him that she wasn't the one to take them down, but stops herself.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) Thank you, Sir. I'll try not to let you down.  
  
The Captain speaks without looking up from his writing.  
  
CAPTAIN Is that all?  
  
BERNADETTE Uh, yes.  
  
CAPTAIN Then what the hell are you still doing in my office?  
  
Bernadette slowly exits the office.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. POLICE STATION - DAY  
  
Bernadette closes the door, and a few people have turned their attention to her, after hearing the Captain's shouting.  
  
BERNADETTE What? He's in a good mood.  
  
Everyone goes back to their work. Bernadette hears her phone ring and hurries back to her desk. She puts the file down on her desk and picks up the phone.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) Homocide, Harrison speaking.  
  
ALTERNATING SHOTS OF THE TWO CHARACTERS AS THEY SPEAK ON THE PHONE  
  
LES You know you sound like such a dork when you say tha?  
  
BERNADETTE Thanks, Les, love you too.  
  
Bernadette sits down.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) What's up?  
  
LES I got your message from last night, what was that all about?  
  
Bernadette suddenly remembers.  
  
BERNADETTE Oh! Oh, yeah, I saw her.  
  
LES You saw who?  
  
BERNADETTE Eve.  
  
LES (serious now) What?  
  
BERNADETTE I'm not joking, she saved my life last night, and helped me get Jake and Barney.  
  
LES Okay, you're sure it was Eve. Like our Eve?  
  
BERNADETTE Not entirely, but get this...she doesn't remember who she is. Says she lost her memory about three months ago, which is around the time when we did the ritual. Also, the only name that as familiar to to her...was Xena.  
  
LES Oh, my God. Okay, this is really serious. If the ritual didn't backfire like we thought it did then...Eve really is back.  
  
BERNADETTE I know. Look, I want you to call Joey and tell him to come by your place around seven, we're all going to meet up there tonight and decide what we're going to do.  
  
LES Good idea, Joey should know what to do. He's the one with the all the magickal stuff, we're just along for the ride.  
  
BERNADETTE Yeah. Well, hey I gotta go, I'll see you at seven.  
  
LES What is so important that you can't spend a few more minutes talking to your big brother?  
  
BERNADETTE That fact that I just got a 20 pound casefile shoved into my lap. They've got me on Vander Morris.  
  
LES The guy who killed 43 people?  
  
BERNADETTE That's the one, so I gotta study this. I'll see you later.  
  
LES Okay, bye.  
  
BERNADETTE Bye.  
  
They both hang up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. ANOTHER DARK ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
A Hooker walks down this dark alley. She smokes a cigarette and her clothes scream trashy. She's on her way home when she hears a crash. She looks over and sees two alley cats fighting, running away. She's amused at her easy fright, then continues onward. That's when she starts to hear FOOTSTEPS. Soft at first, but then louder. She turns around. No one is there, but the footsteps continue to sound. She speeds up to a run, which soon becomes a sprint.  
  
SKY EYE VIEW: A large shadow flies over the hooker, as if a large bird had just flown over. She notices this and looks up, stopping. There's nothing overhead. She turns her attention back to where she's going. She sees a man in the distance. This man is Vander Morris.  
  
HOOKER (hesitently) Hello?  
  
She can see the man smile. He's an aging man with gray hair. He looks very evil. His eyes slowly turn a bright shade of yellow.  
  
PAN UP to the sky. The woman screams as we hear sounds of the man attacking her. Chomping and snarling adds to the horror.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Eve enters the small apartment that she calls home. We can tell she's had a long, hard day at work. She puts her purse down as soon as she enters. She goes over to the bed and plops down on it, looking up at the ceiling. She's still lost and scared. A tear falls from her eye and rolls down her cheek. She wipes it away, then another vision flashes in her head.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JOXER'S HUT - RAINY NIGHT  
  
Eve walks up to Gabrielle, holding the scrolls.  
  
EVE You've preserved Xena for all the ages in these scrolls, Gabrielle...thank you.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. EVE'S APARTMENT - NIGHT  
  
Eve sits up, realization flooding her thoughts.  
  
EVE (Remembering Bernadette) Xena!  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES'S APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
ANGLE ON: Joey.  
  
JOEY (declaring) No way.  
  
Apparently, we've come in during the middle of a conversation. Les sits on the couch while Joey and Bernadette sit in the two chairs. Bernadette has just told Joey the story of last night.  
  
BERNADETTE It could be.  
  
JOEY Bernie, there's no way it could be Eve. Her spirit vaporized right after we performed the ritual, she's gone.  
  
LES Yeah, we saw what we thought to be her Manifested body vaporizing, but what if we were wrong? What if maybe Eve was just...moved?  
  
JOEY Why would she have moved? And to where?  
  
LES I don't know, maybe it went back to Turkey where she died. Maybe it was sent there to be resurrected.  
  
JOEY I guess it is possible, but it's not likely. And I thought we agreed to just forget about it and go on with our lives. What happened to that?  
  
BERNADETTE We did. For three months we pretended like it never happened, but Joey...this is her! You should've seen her moves, the way she took out Jake and Barney, it was amazing.  
  
JOEY She fought?  
  
BERNADETTE Yeah, she saved my life.  
  
JOEY Then that proves it. She's not Eve. Eve doesn't fight, remember?  
  
LES Joey, she lost her memory. She doesn't know that she doesn't like to fight.  
  
BERNADETTE But those Warrior instincts are still there. Plus the only name that struck a chord in her mind was Xena. How do you explain that?  
  
JOEY Did she remember any other names?  
  
BERNADETTE No, just her own and Xena. Trust me, Joey I know it's her.  
  
LES She's probably right, got that whole women's intuition thing going on.  
  
JOEY (accepting it) Okay...okay. So it is Eve, our Eve. I think the question is what do we do now?  
  
BERNADETTE I say we find her and tell her who she really is.  
  
LES I second that.  
  
JOEY I veto that.  
  
LES Why?  
  
JOEY Well, for one...what do we say? You're an ancient prophet who used to be a Roman Warrior, but now we've ressurected you? And if she does believe us, she'll panic, she'll freak out. This is a lot for anyone to deal with.  
  
BERNADETTE Well, Joey...we have to do something, we can't just let her live her life not knowing who she really is. Besides, she has a destiny to fulfill, isn't that why we resurrected her in the first place?  
  
Joey thinks.  
  
JOEY Okay, I got an idea. It's a long shot, but here goes. We tell Eve that we fight crime. Like we're a group that fights evil-doers.  
  
LES Sucks so far.  
  
JOEY Hear me out. We ask Eve if she wants to join us in our mission to fight evil. She can fulfill her destiny and never have to deal with what's happened to her.  
  
BERNADETTE Wow, Joey. That's the most...idiotic plan I've ever heard. But it might work, at least until we figure out how we want to tell her.  
  
LES Idiotic, table for two. Come on you guys. We have to tell Eve the truth, we can't lie to her.  
  
JOEY She won't believe us.  
  
LES We'll prove it.  
  
JOEY How?  
  
LES We'll show her the book.  
  
JOEY (sarcastic) Oh yeah, that'll work.  
  
LES (closing argument) We can't lie to Eve and tell her she's someone that she's not. We brought her back to life after she had been dead for centuries. We owe it to her to tell her the truth.  
  
Joey and Bernadette are both in deep thought. They realize that he's right.  
  
BERNADETTE You're right, Les. We do owe her the truth, but what we have to think of is the right way.  
  
JOEY We don't have time. We need Eve to be ready for battle tonight.  
  
LES What?  
  
JOEY My old mentor, Mr. Mioto e-mailed me today. (To Bernadette) He found out some information on that murderer you guys are after, Vander Morris.  
  
BERNADETTE Yeah?  
  
JOEY Well, Mioto recognizes a pattern. Morris removes the eyes of his victims, right?  
  
BERNADETTE Yes.  
  
JOEY And the markings he leaves on the bodies?  
  
BERNADETTE Two triangles overlapping.  
  
JOEY Exactly.  
  
Joey gets up and goes to Les' computer.  
  
LES What are you doing?  
  
JOEY I'm opening my e-mail, Mr. Mioto sent me a picture of the symbol.  
  
Within moments an image pops up of the overlapping triangles and tribal markings.  
  
BERNADETTE That's it.  
  
LES So what does this mean?  
  
JOEY Mr. Mioto thinks that Garlaca is involved.  
  
LES AND BERNADETTE Who?  
  
JOEY Garlaca, he's one of the lesser known Demons of Hell. Some even believe he's the son of Lucifer himself.  
  
BERNADETTE And you think that he's involved in these murders? How?  
  
JOEY Well I did my research on Vander Morris. Everything seemed normal, he was actually recognized for sending millions of dollars to a lot of different charities. Time called him a 'lovable tycoon.' Why would someone like that go on a killing spree all of a sudden, unless...they were possessed.  
  
BERNADETTE Wait, you think that this Garlaca possessed Vander Morris and is using him to commit these crimes?  
  
JOEY I know it. The overlapping triangles, that's the mark of Garlaca. He's known for harvesting the eyes of young women. Not just young women, but it's what he prefers.  
  
LES Why?  
  
JOEY He's blind, but incredibly powerful. That's why we need Eve with us, like yesterday. Garlaca is also known for possessing people, which he has already done, and he has a limited amount of time to kill 45 women.  
  
BERNADETTE What happens when he reaches 45?  
  
JOEY Nothing major, he just gets his sight back and becomes all-powerful.  
  
BERNADETTE He's already killed 43 women, we have to go find Eve, now!  
  
Bernadette's cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and answers it.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) Bernadette Harrison. Yes. Where? Okay, I'll be down there as soon as possible. Thank you.  
  
She hangs up.  
  
LES What was that about?  
  
BERNADETTE The 44th victim. A hooker.  
  
JOEY Only one more left.  
  
FADE CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DARK ALLEY - NIGHT  
  
Evan, the woman from the teaser, stumbles out of a building, drunk, and carrying a bottle of vodka. She laughs and hums an 80's tune. A shadow figure flies overhead, just like what happend with the hooker. She looks up and before she knows what's happend, a large CREATURE swoops by and picks her up. She screams.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
  
  
END OF ACT ONE  
  
ACT TWO  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Joey turns off the computer and turns to his two friends.  
  
JOEY Okay, we need Eve and we need her now.  
  
LES But what if--  
  
JOEY Eve is the only one who can stop this monster. That's her destiny, remember? She is to introduce the world to the Way of Love, and defeat all the forces of evil that are going to try and stop her. Garlaca is a force of evil, she has to stop him.  
  
BERNADETTE Okay, I'll use some of my sources to see if I can find her, I'll just say she's a witness or something.  
  
JOEY Good.  
  
LES And we are going to tell her who she really is right? No lies?  
  
BERNADETTE If I find her I'll tell her...I dunno, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. POLICE STATION - HALLWAY - MORNING  
  
Bernadette walks alongside another gentlemen who is taking notes.  
  
BERNADETTE Okay, her name is Eve. No last name that I know of. Blue eyes, brown hair, shoulder length. Height, 5'5, weight unknown. When I saw her she was hanging around that nightclub, The Edge, check all housing in that area.  
  
Bernadette and the man enter the main room of the police station. Bernadette sees Eve sitting in the chair opposite her desk. Eve looks up at Bernadette, and Bernadette looks surprised to see her.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) Never mind, Frank.  
  
Frank walks off. Bernadette walks up to her desk and sits down, looking Eve in the eye.  
  
EVE Hi.  
  
BERNADETTE Hello again.  
  
EVE Were you looking for me?  
  
BERNADETTE What?  
  
EVE Frank, you were giving him details about me. Here I am. I want some answers.  
  
BERNADETTE Um...okay, I need some questions.  
  
EVE I had a vision, a memory I think. I mentioned the name Xena...and so did you. Who is she? And since we're on the subject, who am I?  
  
BERNADETTE Xena is...your Mother. She was a warrior, and she did a lot for the side of good.  
  
EVE Thank you, now who am I?  
  
BERNADETTE You...  
  
Bernadette hesitates, thinking a moment. She sighs.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) You're a warrior also. In fact, I work for you. I'm a detective for the LAPD, and I also work for you. You like to solve mysteries, fight crimes, help innocent people, stuff like that.  
  
EVE Bull. When we met in that alley, you had no idea who I was.  
  
BERNADETTE Well, no, how could I? I had never seen you before. You kept your identity a secret, for safety reasons. All you did was call me on my cell phone and told me where danger was, and I would go take care of it.  
  
EVE You couldn't have told me this in the alley?  
  
BERNADETTE I didn't know it was you until I really thought it over.  
  
EVE Are you serious?  
  
BERNADETTE (convincing) Yes.  
  
EVE How did I lose my memory?  
  
BERNADETTE I don't know. I wish I did, but we have actually got bigger problems to worry about.  
  
EVE Like what?  
  
BERNADETTE Garlaca, he's one of the lesser known Demons of Hell. He possesses people and--  
  
EVE Whoa, wait just a minute. Demons of Hell? Are you joking?  
  
BERNADETTE No, I'm not. You are the only person that can stop this thing from killing again, we need you, Eve. You have the skill that we don't.  
  
EVE Whose we?  
  
BERNADETTE Joey and Les, don't you remember?  
  
EVE I don't remember anything, hello!  
  
BERNADETTE Right, sorry. I'll take you to them.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
Les opens the door for Bernadette and Eve.  
  
JOEY Is this her?  
  
BERNADETTE Yep.  
  
JOEY Good work.  
  
Bernadette puts her hand on Eve's shoulder and they enter the apartment. Eve isn't quite sure what to say.  
  
EVE Hi.  
  
JOEY Hi, Eve. Did Bernadette tell you everything?  
  
BERNADETTE I sure did. I told her all about her mission, and how she hired us as detectives to help her. It was a shock to me that she's so young. I always pictured the first time I saw her would be during my last mission, but...here she is.  
  
Joey and Les exchange glances.  
  
LES Bernadette, can Joey and I see you in the kitchen please. We'll just be a moment, Eve.  
  
They all exit the living room and head for the kitchen. Eve stands there looking at them suspiciously.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - KITCHEN - DAY  
  
The trio enters.  
  
BERNADETTE What's up?  
  
LES What's up? You lied to her, that's what's up.  
  
JOEY And you didn't even use the lie we came up with.  
  
LES Joey, that's not the point.  
  
BERNADETTE Look, you guys...Galactaca--  
  
JOEY Garlaca.  
  
BERNADETTE Garlaca only has to kill one more person before he becomes this big bad powerful thing. We don't have time for Eve to freak out, or not believe us at all. We need her now, and she wants to help.  
  
LES All right, fine. But when this is over we're going to sit down with her--  
  
BERNADETTE (concluding) And tell her the truth about everything, absolutely.  
  
JOEY Good now that we're in agreement, let's go get our Eve ready for battle.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - DAY  
  
The trio comes out and finds Eve straightening up Les' living room. She sees them enter and stands up.  
  
EVE Sorry, habit.  
  
BERNADETTE Okay, Eve...are you ready for the challenge ahead?  
  
CUT TO:  
  
LATER  
  
It's the evening now, everyone sits around the coffee table, a bowl of half-gone popcorn is set aside.  
  
JOEY Okay, to go over the plan one more time, I'll use the locating chant to help us find Garlaca. Once we find him, I need you guys to restrain him while I perform the exorcism ritual.  
  
EVE Why an exorcism?  
  
JOEY Garlaca has chosen Vander Morris to inhabit, he's a local millionaire, or at least he was until he started a killing spree.  
  
BERNADETTE We have no clue where he is now, but the spell should help.  
  
JOEY Right and once Garlaca is out of Morris, you and Les get Morris to safety while Eve and I take on Garlaca.  
  
EVE How do we kill Garlaca?  
  
LES Violence might work.  
  
EVE Did I always use violence to solve problems?  
  
BERNADETTE (unconvincing) Sure, all the time.  
  
EVE (darker tone) You're lying.  
  
BERNADETTE What? No I'm not.  
  
Eve stands up.  
  
EVE Yes you are, you're lying! First you tell me that you never met me before, that I only told you where danger was and sent you after it. Now you tell me that I use violence all the time. How would you know that if you never met me?  
  
BERNADETTE (panicing) Eve, I only meant--  
  
EVE I want the truth, now!  
  
A long silence falls over the room. They realize they can't keep it a secret from her any longer. It's time for the truth to come out. Les takes off his glasses and sighs. Joey prepares to tell Eve the truth.  
  
JOEY You're right, Eve. We have been lying. The truth is actually kinda scary--  
  
EVE Tell me anyway.  
  
Eve sits down in the chair to face all three of them.  
  
JOEY I'm not exactly sure how to say this but. You're an ancient prophet, you lived your life and died centuries ago in Turkey.  
  
EVE What?  
  
BERNADETTE It's true. Xena was your mother, and she was a warrior like I said, but...she's one of the most famous women in history. Like the way back kind of history. No one really found out about Xena until the scrolls were discovered in Ares tomb by Melinda Pappas and Janice Covington in 1942. Before that, it seems Xena and Gabrielle were omitted from historical records. Historians are sure its because they toppled regimes, societies, and factions that were all commanded by men who didn't want their reputations and egos tarnished by Xena's intervention.  
  
EVE I'm still lost.  
  
LES Okay, three months ago, an old book fell into our laps. We didn't know what it meant, but we took it as a sign from fate. The book was written by Eli, who started the Way of Love. The book gave us a resurrection ritual to bring you back to life, it also tells us about key points in your life that are supposed to happen. It's like your instruction manual. So we did what Eli wanted us to do, we brought you back.  
  
JOEY Yeah, only after the ritual was done your spirit vanished. We didn't know what happened, we just thought that maybe we messed up and your manifested body was vaporized. We were wrong. Eve what is the first thing you remember?  
  
EVE I remember...waking up in a...tomb...in Turkey.  
  
BERNADETTE Your manifested body must've been moved there. And there it was resurrected.  
  
EVE (confused) Manifested body?  
  
BERNADETTE Yes. You see, your remains were little more than bone fragments and dust. So the spell gave your spirit the power to manifest a new body of flesh and blood. A body just like the one you had when you were most powerful. The time when your powers were at their peak was when you were in India. I don't know if you have your powers now but it looks like your youth has been restored. You must've needed to be in the exact place you were buried.  
  
EVE Where was I when you did the ritual?  
  
JOEY Your body as well as several other objects from the tomb that you woke up in were brought here to Los Angeles to be put on display at a Museum.  
  
EVE What about my life? Can you tell me about it?  
  
Bernadette smiles.  
  
BERNADETTE Now that's another interesting story.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. FOREST CLEARING - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "GOD FEARING CHILD"  
  
Xena pushes, screaming as Gabrielle delivers the baby.  
  
BERNADETTE (VOICE OVER) You were born of the greatest woman ever known. But your birth was one of emaculate conception. You were born of Xena and an Angel. This Angel was then reincarnated...into you. Your birth sparked a prophecy called the Twilight of the Gods. In this time the Gods of Olympus would fall, paving the way for the rule of the God of Love.  
  
Zeus approaches them, lightning bolt ready to fire.  
  
BERNADETTE (VOICE OVER) (CONT'D) And this pissed the Olympians off. Zeus nearly killed you, Xena, and her soulmate, Gabrielle. But Hercules saved you all just in time and killed his father, Zeus.  
  
Hercules grabs the rib of Chronos and lunges at Zeus, stabbing him in the process.  
  
LES (VOICE OVER) It only got worse from there.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DARK DESERT - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "ETERNAL BONDS"  
  
Xena and Gabrielle ride hard against the lightning and tornado that pursues them. Baby Eve is tucked safely behind her mother, bouncing up and down with motions of Argo, wondering what the heck is going on here.  
  
LES (VOICE OVER) The Gods didn't stop pursuing you. They even targeted Amphipolis, your Mother's home town.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "AMPHIPOLIS UNDER SIEGE"  
  
EXT. BATTLEFIELD - DAY  
  
Gabrielle orders the army to charge. They rush in and collide in battle with the opposing army. The war begins.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - EVENING  
  
Eve shows no emotion as she listens, we can't tell if she's believing it or not.  
  
JOEY Your mother loved you very much, and she would've done anything to protect you. She devised the most deadly and risky plan in order to save your life. She faked all three of your deaths.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. CLIFF - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "LOOKING DEATH IN THE EYE"  
  
The wagon explodes and tumbles over the cliff.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BOTTOM OF CLIFF - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "LOOKING DEATH IN THE EYE"  
  
Xena cries over Gabrielle's body as the Gods watch from the edge of the cliff.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BOTTOM OF CLIFF - DAY - MOMENTS LATER  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "LOOKING DEATH IN THE EYE"  
  
Xena drinks the vile of poison and falls down "dead" before Ares. He looks down at her like he's going to cry.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. BOTTOM OF CLIFF - DAY - LATER  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "LOOKING DEATH IN THE EYE"  
  
Ares teleports Xena and Gabrielle's bodies out of there.  
  
JOEY (VOICE OVER) But even the best plans can go wrong. And this one did.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. MOUNT EDNA - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "LOOKING DEATH IN THE EYE"  
  
Ares places Xena's sword into the rock, then puts the chakram on top of it. He leaves the tomb, revealing Xena and Gabrielle's bodies inside the ice-coffins.  
  
JOEY (VOICE OVER) He buried Xena and Gabrielle, believing they were dead.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. VILLAGE - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "LIVIA"  
  
Livia rides in, flips off her horse and goes into battle.  
  
BERNADETTE (VOICE OVER) 25 years passed, you were a grown woman now, having been raised by a friend of your Mother's, Octavious. He made you the successor to Rome. When your mother found you...  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. AUSTIA - ELI'S TEMPLE - BATTLE  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "EVE"  
  
Xena and Livia talk.  
  
BERNADETTE (VOICE OVER) ...she convinced you of who you really were.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. TEMPLE - DAY  
  
CLIP FROM XWP "Heart of Darkness"  
  
Eve preaches to the people.  
  
LES (VOICE OVER) And so your destiny began. After you were baptized into the Way of Love, you became Eli's Messenger. You spread his word, showed the world that the time of the false gods had past.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - EVENING  
  
LES You did this until your 80th birthday, when you passed away. You married around the age of 35 to a priest from Canaan named Benjamin. I tried, but I couldn't find out much about him. I do know that you and he had a daughter together.  
  
Eve stays emotionless. She looks back and forth between the three of them. She looks down, then looks back at them, having come to a conclusion.  
  
BERNADETTE Eve, are you okay?  
  
EVE Oh, I'm fine. You're not. You crazy psychos!  
  
Eve gets up and heads for the door. Everyone stands up.  
  
EVE (CONT'D) I don't know who you people are, but stay away from me!  
  
BERNADETTE Eve, wait please! When the Xena scrolls were found it sparked controversy all over the world! It threw everything we thought we knew about the ancient world into doubt! I know this sounds unreal but what we thought were myth and legend are true. If it weren't, you wouldn't be here.  
  
Eve stares at her hesitantly until she sucks her teeth and turns her back. Eve leaves, slamming the door behind her.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) (sarcastic) Great, that went well!  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT TWO  
  
ACT THREE  
  
FADE IN:  
  
EXT. STREETS - NIGHT  
  
Eve runs away from the apartment building that Les lives in. She runs very fast, trying to escape it all. Voice overs and memories flash into her mind, but she desperately tries to ignore them. Even if she knows in her heart that they were telling the truth, her mind doesn't want to believe it. She cries as she runs, scared of the world. She bumps into several people as she gets away.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
EXT. DARK ROAD - NIGHT  
  
Eve turns and runs down a dark and deserted road. She continues to wipe tears from her eyes. Without warning, a dark figure swoops in and Eve vanishes, a small scream is heard, but then silenced.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
The group sits in quiet reflection before Joey speaks.  
  
JOEY Should we go out and find her?  
  
BERNADETTE We probably should, but she wants to be alone.  
  
JOEY I don't really care what she wants. We need her to help us stop Garlaca.  
  
LES Here's a segue question...how exactly did Garlaca get out of Hell?  
  
Joey thinks for a moment.  
  
JOEY That is a good question. I've read a few theories on the internet saying that Demons can only escape from hell if...  
  
Joey goes a bit pale. Bernadette notices.  
  
BERNADETTE If what?  
  
JOEY If...the natural laws are broken.  
  
LES No problem, we send the Natual Law Police to arrest who ever broke the law and we're saved.  
  
JOEY (declaring) We did it.  
  
LES Us?  
  
Joey nods.  
  
JOEY We brought Eve back to life, that's an un natural act, it goes against the natural order. So when we performed the resurrection ritual, we must've...released Garlaca onto earth.  
  
BERNADETTE So you're saying that we're responsible for Garlaca being here?  
  
JOEY Yes.  
  
BERNADETTE That means that it's our fault that 44 people have lost their lives!  
  
LES Wait, Bernie. There's no way we could've known.  
  
BERNADETTE We were foolish. Messing around with forces that we don't even understand.  
  
JOEY I knew what I was doing. But let's think. We unleashed this thing onto the world...it's our job to put the genie back in the bottle.  
  
Bernadette looks at Les, then back to Joey.  
  
BERNADETTE We are going to need Eve.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. GARLACA'S LAIR - NIGHT  
  
An unconscious Eve soon comes to. She opens her eyes notices she's chained to the wall. The place that Garlaca has inhabited looks like a very old clock tower with an amazing view of the city off in the distance. Eve moans a bit, accidentally drawing the attention of Vander Morris. He turns around from cleaning off surgical utensils and looks at her.  
  
VANDER Hello, pretty one. What's your name?  
  
EVE Where am I?  
  
VANDER You're in my home.  
  
EVE Who are you?  
  
VANDER Why, I'm Vander Morris. Who are you?  
  
EVE The girl that's gonna kill you.  
  
Eve struggles against the chains, but it's no use.  
  
VANDER You can try to break free but it probably won't happen. Ask Evan, she's been trying for hours.  
  
Eve looks over and sees Evan, crying.  
  
EVE Let us out of here, Vander.  
  
Evan laughs, wipes a tear from her eye.  
  
EVAN (fatalistic) We're not getting out of her, lady.  
  
EVE What do you want with us, Vander?  
  
VANDER Just to kill you and harvest your eyes. You see, Vander's eyes aren't doing too well. I need better sight.  
  
EVE Let her go and take me.  
  
Vander laughs.  
  
VANDER Don't worry. I can't kill her anyway It turns out that Evan here...is an Angel.  
  
Eve turns to her.  
  
EVE What?  
  
VANDER Oh, yes. A higher being. I stabbed her, but she didn't bleed, not even a little. But, being that she can't break off those chains or channel her powers, I'd say she's a half-breed. Her angelic half must be protecting her human half.  
  
EVE You're an Angel?  
  
EVAN I...I don't know, freakazoid stabbed me and nothing happened! I didn't even feel it. But it doesn't matter. He'll just keep me here forever.  
  
EVE Evan, I'm going to get us out of here, okay? I saved your life once before, I'll do it again.  
  
Evan is confused. She looks at Eve trying to remember her. She does.  
  
EVAN You. You're the one that saved me from Jake Larson.  
  
EVE Yes I am.  
  
EVAN (enthusiastic) Hold on to your shorts, Vander, this girl is gonna kick your ass!  
  
VANDER I'd like to see how well she fights me with no eyes and dead.  
  
EVE Vander, can you hear me? You have to fight Garlaca, don't let that thing win!  
  
VANDER He can't hear you. And he is fighting to resurface. But I have managed to keep him contained for three months. He's no match for me.  
  
EVE Vander, I'll fix this. I'll stop him.  
  
Vander backhands Eve.  
  
VANDER You will do no such thing!  
  
Eve looks up at him, rage flaring in her eyes.  
  
VANDER (CONT'D) Since you don't want to tell me who you are, I think I'll just have a peek inside.  
  
Vander places both of his hands on Eve. One touches her forehead, one touches her heart. Eve gasps as a crimson energy flows out of her and into Vander through his hands. It goes up his arms and into his brain. He does this for a few moments then releases. Eve falls limp to the floor gasping for air.  
  
VANDER (CONT'D) So...you are Eve, the Messenger of Eli. I may have an even greater use for you. If I turn you into Lucifer, he'll be very pleased.  
  
EVE (drained) Lucifer?  
  
VANDER The King of Hell, remember? Oh, no I suppose you don't. Yeah, the big guy's behind this whole thing.  
  
EVE What whole thing? Can't anyone just tell me what's going on here?  
  
VANDER Fine, you really want to know? You're the last hope that the Way of Love has. You were brought back to life to introduce Eli's teachings to the new world. Eli planned this for you before you were even born. Lucifer found out about it, now he's going to do everything he can to bring you down.  
  
EVE Why?  
  
VANDER Come on, Eve. You have no memory but I know you're smart enough to figure it out. If you spread Eli's message the world will begin to know Love again. Lucifer will lose power, and he's pretty pissed about that. So you're now number one on his hit list.  
  
EVE This can't be right. I have no part in any of this!  
  
VANDER Oh, but you do. You have the biggest part in this. You just don't know it yet. You will though. Soon you'll get your memories back, and then everything will make more sense to you.  
  
EVE I'm going to kill you, Garlaca.  
  
VANDER Stupid Child! Do you have any idea who I am?! I'm a Demon from Hell!  
  
EVE That supposed to intimidate me?  
  
Vander laughs.  
  
VANDER (dark distorted voice) You have no idea what kind of forces you're dealing with.  
  
Eve looks up at him, proudly.  
  
EVE Neither do you.  
  
Eve lunges forward at Vander, the chains are pulled from the wall. Eve tackles him down. He pushes her off and gets up. She rises to her feet as well. They look at each other. The chains are still attached to Eve's wrists, providing excellent weapons.  
  
VANDER You're strong.  
  
EVE Duh.  
  
Eve throws one of her arms up and the chain wraps around an above beam. She swings on it to kick Vander down, then kicks off from the wall and kicks him again as he tries to get up. She lands and thrusts her arm forward, wrapping the chain around Vander's neck. She pulls him in just to plant a high kick on his head. Vander has had enough. He grabs Eve and throws her HARD. She hits the wall and everything she sees goes black.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. LES' APARTMENT - LIVING ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Bernadette comes in from the kitchen carrying three sodas. She hands one to Les, puts one down on the coffee table by Joey and keeps one for herself. She sits down.  
  
BERNADETTE Okay, what's the plan?  
  
Joey places a large, ancient Book on the coffee table. Bernadette looks at the book with a bit of uncertainty. It gives her the creeps.  
  
JOEY I'll use the locating chant to find Eve. We'll go to her, talk to her. Hopefully she'll believe us.  
  
BERNADETTE Why don't you just use a chant or a spell or whatever to give Eve her memory back.  
  
JOEY Well, I don't have one. The locating chant and the exorcism ritual all came with the book.  
  
BERNADETTE So, what is Eve supposed to just fight these things with no memory of who she is? That can't be right.  
  
LES We'll worry about that later, you guys. We have to find Eve and fast.  
  
JOEY Right.  
  
Joey opens the book to a page marked with a ribbon. We see the text in this book is written in Greek, but an English translation is written in pen under the text.  
  
JOEY (CONT'D) Okay, I doubt you have any of the materials I need here.  
  
LES We don't really have time to go buy them.  
  
Joey closes the book.  
  
JOEY (TO LES) Do you have a map of the city?  
  
LES No, but I may be able to get one on the internet and print it out.  
  
JOEY Excellent.  
  
Les gets up and goes to his computer.  
  
BERNADETTE (TO JOEY) What are you doing?  
  
JOEY I'm going to try finding Eve by scrying, it's pretty basic magic, but it works.  
  
BERNADETTE I thought you were like this all-powerful magic guy.  
  
JOEY I'm getting there.  
  
Joey and Bernadette exchange a smile. Now we see that there may be sparks there.  
  
Les pulls up a map of the City of Angels on his computer.  
  
LES I've got it.  
  
FADE CUT TO:  
  
LATER  
  
The room is dark, lit by two candles on the opposite ends of the coffee table. The map of LA printed out big on several sheets of paper. They have been placed together like a puzzle. We hear the printer working in the background. When it's finished Les walks over and adds the last corner of the map puzzle, then sits back down.  
  
Joey pulls a PENDULUM out of his pocket.  
  
LES What's that?  
  
JOEY It's a pendulum, I have to hang it over the map. We'll know when we've found her.  
  
Everyone remains quiet as Joey holds the pendulum inches above the map. He concentrates hard, not letting his attention wander from the pendulum. This takes several quiet moments as Joey runs the pendulum along the map. After a few moments the pendulum stops and starts spinning around one area, the very edge of the map.  
  
JOEY (CONT'D) That's weird.  
  
BERNADETTE What?  
  
JOEY She's just outside the city.  
  
BERNADETTE (skeptical) It spins around the area, that's how you know? Your hand could've twitched or something.  
  
JOEY That's where she is.  
  
The smoke from the candles floats up into Joey's view. Inside the cloud of smoke he sees Eve is trying to get up with Garlaca approaching her. It's very faint and lasts only a moment, but Joey knows what he saw.  
  
JOEY (CONT'D) Oh, my God.  
  
LES What?  
  
JOEY I saw her...in the smoke, I saw her.  
  
BERNADETTE (still skeptical) Uh huh.  
  
JOEY I'm serious, she was with Garlaca. He's got her. I think he's going to make her number 45.  
  
BERNADETTE Are you serious?  
  
JOEY Very. We have to get to her now.  
  
Joey gets up and heads for the door. The others follow. They exit the apartment, closing the door behind them.  
  
(a beat)  
  
Joey comes back in for the book. He grabs it then leaves again.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. GARLACA'S LAIR - CLOCKTOWER - NIGHT  
  
Eve is thrown across the room and lands into some packing crates. They break into pieces. Eve tries to get up but Vander has already made his way over. He kicks her in the stomach. She lets out a painful yell as she rolls onto her back. Stick a fork in her, she's done. Vander looks down at her, smiling. He grabs her by the throat and picks her up, slamming her against a nearby wall.  
  
VANDER How about I just kill you now and spare you all the trials and tribulations you're gonna have to go through before your destiny is complete?  
  
EVE (choking) You...talk too much.  
  
This angers Vander. He throws her down to the ground and grabs a sharp object. Just before he impales her, Joey, Bernadette, and Les rush in. As a reflex Joey throws the book at Vander before he stabs Eve. The weight of the large book knocks Vander over. Bernadette rushes in and starts fighting with Vander. She kicks him with her left leg, follows it with a punch, before he grabs her and easily throws her into the packing crate rubble. Vander goes for Joey and Les and but Bernadette quickly gets up and tackles Vander to the floor from behind. Eve looks over and sees the book. Somehow she knows what she has to do. She crawls over to the book and places her palm on the cover. It begins to glow. Bernadette punches Vander out.  
  
Les, Joey, and Bernadette watch what's happening. The glowing from the book goes into Eve. She radiates a light blue aura. The aura also surrounds Evan who falls to her knees. The chains break, setting her free. Eve and Evan look at each other, neither one knowing what's going on. Eve's wounds begin to heal.  
  
QUICK ZOOM into Eve's eye.  
  
BEGIN FLASHES  
  
A montage of several clips of Eve's life. Some are from XWP, but others go past her departure with Xena and Gabrielle. We see Eve preaching Eli's word. Having a happy life. We see her wedding day, marrying Benjamin. We see the birth of her daughter, we see her aging, finding residence in a humble cottage. As she ages she still teaches Eli's message to the people who pay close attention. We see the birth of her grandchild wrapped in swaddling clothes, laying in a manger.. And finally we see her passing on her deathbed at the age of 80.  
  
END FLASHES  
  
Eve's eyes tell the story. She remembers everything now.  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
END OF ACT THREE  
  
ACT FOUR  
  
FADE IN:  
  
INT. GARLACA'S LAIR - CLOCKTOWER - NIGHT  
  
Everything is silent. Eve and Evan stand up. Eve looks back and forth between Evan and Joey, Bernie, and Les.  
  
EVE I remember everything. (To the trio) You did the right thing...thank you.  
  
Eve looks to Evan.  
  
BERNADETTE Why was she glowing too? What happend?  
  
EVAN Eve got her memories back...and I was shown my destiny...as the Guardian Angel...of the Messenger of Eli.  
  
JOEY Eve, I'm sorry we lied to you, but we thought we were doing the right thing.  
  
EVE It's okay, I understand. We have to get Garlaca out of Vander.  
  
JOEY (remembering) The Exorcism Ritual.  
  
Joey rushes to get the book as Eve, Les, Bernadette, and Evan drag Vander's unconscious form to the center of the room.  
  
Joey picks up the book and opens it. He reads the page.  
  
JOEY (CONT'D) Okay, I need to apply sanctified blood over his head...gross, and say this chant. That sounds too easy to be an exorcism ritual.  
  
EVE It'll work. Those writings are backed by the powers of heaven.  
  
JOEY But no one hear has sanctified blood accept. It has to be you, Eve.  
  
Eve and Joey exchange serious glances. They both know he's right. Joey hands the book to Eve. She reads the page and sets her gaze on some writings.  
  
EVE I know this chant. Back in Amphipolis I had to say it about fifty times. Hopefully it's still as affective.  
  
Eve kneels down next to Vander. Les pulls out a pocketknife and cuts Eve's palm, drawing blood. Eve makes a fist and sprinkles her blood on Vander's forehead and closes her eyes, ready to begin the chant.  
  
EVE (CONT'D) In the name of Eli, and all the powers of Heaven...I command this evil presence to be cast out. (Louder) In the name of Eli, and all the powers of Heaven...I command this evil presence to be cast out.  
  
LES Why isn't it working?  
  
EVE (yelling) In the name of Eli, and all the powers of Heaven, I command this evil presence to be cast out!  
  
An invisible force throws them all back. A ball of red light shoots out Vander's chest and into a dark corner of the clock tower. Vander opens his eyes. Eve rushes over to him. He looks up at her, very weak.  
  
EVE (CONT'D) Are you okay?  
  
VANDER (weak) I'm dying. Garlaca was too strong.  
  
EVE We can get you to a hospital.  
  
VANDER No, there's no need for that. It's my time. I've lived my life and it was good. Thank you, Eve. Thank you for casting that evil presence out of me.  
  
EVE It's what I do.  
  
VANDER The world needs more people like you.  
  
Eve smiles at him as he passes away. Everyone is silent, Eve fights back her tears. His eyes disappear from his sockets. He's the 45th victim. A quiet evil presence steps out of the shadows in the dark corner of the clock tower. It has feet like a bird and as it steps into the light everyone looks at it with genuine horror. They slowly back up as Garlaca, in true form, shows himself. He looks like a cross between a human and a pterodactyl. He's also sporting Vander's eyes.  
  
EVE (serious tone) In the name of Eli, and all the powers of Heaven, I command this evil presence to be cast out.  
  
Garlaca is un-phased.  
  
LES I don't think that's gonna cut it.  
  
EVE Then I guess we use violence.  
  
As Garlaca approaches Eve plants a high kick to his head. He backs up but Eve doesn't hesitate. She spins around and kicks him in the side. She takes a fighting stance. Garlaca gets up and charges at her. She jumps up and flips over him, then landing, blocking the backhand that he was about to deliver. He kicks her in the stomach and she goes down. He picks her up by her hair and throws her across the room. Joey sees the opportunity and jumps on Garlaca. Garlaca struggles with him. Bernadette jumps in and starts punching him in the head. He throws both of them away from him and continues to pursue Eve. She rolls out of the way, then grabs a lead pipe that was on the floor. She comes back up swinging, but Garlaca grabs the pipe and backhands her. She responds with a head-butt, followed by a series of punches and a couple kicks. She jumps up, grabs onto the beam above and kicks Garlaca into the wall. He hits it hard and goes down. He is barely affected and rises to his feet once again. He kicks Eve down. She lands in front of the book which is open on the floor. She tries to get up but can't. Garlaca slowly raises his hand and forms a fireball in his palm. He hurls it at Eve. She gets out of the way and the book behind her is blown to flaming pieces.  
  
JOEY No!  
  
Joey runs to the book and erratically attempts to put it out.  
  
Eve faces Garlaca. She looks into his eyes. Garlaca knows this opponent is too strong. He swiftly runs past her and jumps out of the circular window, escaping. Eve runs up to the window and looks out. He's gone. She turns back to her new friends who have gathered around.  
  
EVAN Is he gone?  
  
EVE Yeah. I have to find him and stop him, for good.  
  
JOEY You mean we have to stop him.  
  
EVE No way, you guys don't have what it takes to deal with things like this.  
  
JOEY Eve, we're apart of this now whether you like it or not. It's not you, it's us. We're a team.  
  
EVE I can't put your lives in danger.  
  
BERNADETTE We did that ourselves, Eve. When we agreed to resurrect you we knew what we'd be getting into. And I'm actually looking forward to it.  
  
LES Me too.  
  
EVAN Me three, but I don't really have a choice. I'm your Guardian Angel.  
  
JOEY So what do you say? Let us help you.  
  
Eve thinks it over, then looks into Joey's eyes.  
  
EVE Let's go.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE EDGE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT  
  
The club is closing up after a night of business. The waiters clean and pack up boxes while the bartender cleans the bar, and a man, who looks like he could be the owner, sits at a table doing paper work. Garlaca suddenly flies in through the window. The waiters scream and run for their lives as Garlaca lets out a blood curdely, pure evil roar. Garlaca starts killing the waiters and workers. The bartender and the owner quickly hide behind the bar.  
  
Garlaca starts tearing the place apart.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. JOEY'S CAR - NIGHT  
  
Joey is driving while Eve is in the passenger seat. Les, Bernie, and Evan in the back.  
  
EVE We're going to need some serious firepower to take him down. Vander was his 45th victim, he's too strong for me to fight alone.  
  
BERNADETTE What kind of firepower?  
  
EVE Catapults?  
  
EVAN We kinda don't have those anymore.  
  
EVE Well we need something powerful.  
  
JOEY There may have been something in the book before birdbrain blew it up.  
  
EVE We don't need that book.  
  
JOEY Eve, that book foretold everything that you were going to have to face. We only translated a small part of it. It said something about you, Xena, and Gabrielle walking a path that was in this world but not a part of it. We think it was a literal verse. It could explain how you, Xena, and Gabrielle occupied several points in history that were decades apart from the other.  
  
EVE No one else has a book that tells them what's going to happen. I shouldn't be any different. If I'm going to live in this world then I've got to be like anyone else.  
  
EVAN Hey, what about a rocket launcher?  
  
LES (sarcastic) Yeah, let's just go pick one up at the local pawnshop.  
  
JOEY It's going to have to be something we can get. Bernadette, how's the scrying going?  
  
We now see that Bernadette is in the backseat scrying on a smaller map of the city.  
  
BERNADETTE I have no clue what I'm doing.  
  
JOEY Just concentrate, picture Garlaca in your head.  
  
BERNADETTE I'd rather not, but okay.  
  
Bernadette concentrates. Soon the pendulum circles around a certain spot.  
  
BERNADETTE (CONT'D) (excited) I think it did it! The Edge Nightclub!  
  
Joey speeds up.  
  
CUT TO:  
  
INT. THE EDGE NIGHTCLUB - NIGHT  
  
Garlaca is still on the rampage, snarling as he wrecks the place.  
  
GARLACA This building defiles the ground that once supported Lucifer's temple! In his name, I will restore his domain of worship by destroying this abomination!  
  
Eve and company rushes in. Garlaca stands there ready for them. Eve runs up and begins fighting him.  
  
She blocks a punch, then lands her own punch in his stomach. As he bends over she kicks him in the head. He back flips. Eve attempts a spinning high kick, but Garlaca grabs her leg. She jumps up and to the side, kicking him with her other foot. They both go down. Eve is the first one up. She brings her leg up to bring it back down on Garlaca, but he rolls out of the way and gets back to his feet. He jumps up, kicks Eve with both his feet and back flips off of her. She falls to the ground. When Garlaca lands, Eve spins around, sweeping him off his feet.  
  
She gets up, picks him up and hurls him across the room into a set of tables. A table breaks in half under his weight and the impact. Eve is now right next to the bar. Garlaca picks up one half of the table and throws it at her. Eve jumps up and pushes off from the edge of the bar into a sideways flip (much in the style of Hel on Cleopatra 2525) and dodges being hit with the table. The table hits the wall and crumbles.  
  
The bartender and owner peek their heads out from under the bar. Garlaca sees them and throws the other half of the table at them, killing the two men instantly.  
  
EVE No!  
  
This pisses Eve off. She runs at him and tackles him down. She begins punching him senseless. Garlaca finally gets the chance and pushes her off of him. They both get up at the same time. Les pulls out his pocketknife.  
  
LES Eve!  
  
Eve looks over. Les tosses her his pocketknife. She throws it at Garlaca but he moves out of the way. It lodges in the wall, the handle sticking in the wall and the blade sticking out. Garlaca laughs.  
  
GARLACA You don't have what it takes to stop me.  
  
Eve smirks at him.  
  
EVE Oh yeah?  
  
Eve charges at him. She pulls her famous "Livia move" on him, where she flips over him then tosses him. He flies through the club and lands on the blade of Les' pocket knife. He screams. Eve stands up.  
  
GARLACA (wincing) It's going to take more than that!  
  
MICHAEL (VOICE OVER) Eve...  
  
Eve looks up behind her. Michael appears. He tosses her something. She catches it and looks at it. It's Xena's Chakram, in it's original design. She smiles, then hurls it at Garlaca. It flies towards him and severs his head before flying through the club. It comes towards the gang, but they duck. It comes back to Eve and she catches it, but it disappears. Eve looks up at Michael.  
  
MICHAEL (CONT'D) Just a present left by Mom.  
  
He smiles at her. She smiles back. He disappears. Eve has saved the day for the first time, but definitely not the last. The gang stands there looking at each other and at the, dead bodies of the clubs staff, taking in all the recent events.  
  
BERNADETTE Wow, what a day.  
  
JOEY You did it, Eve. I knew you could.  
  
EVE Yeah. But all these lives were lost. That won't happen again.  
  
Joey walks around, looking at the club.  
  
EVAN Are you okay, Eve?  
  
EVE I'm fine. I actually feel kinda wired. I'll be sore in the morning, that's for sure.  
  
LES (noticing Joey) Joey, what are you doing?  
  
JOEY Just entertaining a thought. (he looks down at the paper work the owner was doing) How are we going to explain this to anyone?  
  
BERNADETTE You won't. The police will cover it up. We always do.  
  
JOEY I see.  
  
Joey picks up the paper works and stuffs it in his pocket.  
  
EVE So I guess you guys are going to be doing this gig with me, huh?  
  
BERNADETTE Of course. It's our destiny too.  
  
EVE It won't be easy. There will be tough sacrifices and challenges ahead. Not to mention the the trials of pain and sweat we'll have to go through to protect the innocent.  
  
LES We know the risks. And we can't imagine a better cause to fight for than the salvation of the world. That's why we brought you back in the first place. To make things better.  
  
EVE Ok, I guess we're in this together. Thank you. Now that were done for the night, I'm definitely taking a day off from my job at Stella's Diner.  
  
Everyone laughs. Eve cracks a smile.  
  
FADE CUT TO:  
  
INT. KINGDOM OF HELL - THRONE ROOM  
  
We now find ourselves in a very dark and evil place. We see a throne and a long hallway. At the end of that hallway is two large doors.  
  
LUCIFER (OS) So...Eve has been resurrected. She'll undoubtedly try to stop me. But she will fail. No one will stop me from rising to Earth.  
  
PAN AROUND the throne to reveal  
  
LUCIFER, he looks even more evil.  
  
LUCIFER (CONT'D) (to someone off screen) Do you really think your girl has what it takes to stop me...  
  
PAN OVER and reveal a familiar person. He's tied to a wall by thorny vines and looks like he's been man handled. He looks at Lucifer defiantly.  
  
LUCIFER (CONT'D) ...Eli?  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
  
  
Executive Producers Davin Nation & Cody Steinman 


End file.
